yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 150
Alister's Introduction * Alister has activated "The Seal of Orichalcos", isolating himself and Seto Kaiba from any interference, and determining that whoever loses the Duel will lose his "soul". * When Seto demands an explanation, Alister holds out a charred action figure from his pocket. Kaiba mocks it as a piece of junk, but when Alister declares that it used to belong to his brother, both Seto and Mokuba are dumbstruck. * Alister goes on to tell them that he grew up in a war zone with his little brother Mikey as his only family. When the fighting grew worse, the two of them had to surface from shelter and move elsewhere. * For a moment, their side gained an advantage, bringing out a fleet of recently-purchased KaibaCorp tanks. But when Alister helped Mikey into a tank so as to escape, he had to go back to pick up Mikey's dropped locket of their mom. The tank was bombed, and Alister was faced by a fleet of enemy choppers, knowing by the flames of the tank near him that his brother was dead. * Picking up the burnt toy that was all he had left of his brother, he looked and saw a man in a red suit shaking hands with the enemy troops. Suddenly, he was shown Dartz with his mantle on. :Dartz: "Do you know whom that man is? He is Kaiba Gozaburo. He is the President of Kaiba Corporation." :Alister: "Kaiba... Corporation...?" :Dartz: "Indeed. He is the true killer of your brother. He is the man who sold weapons to both sides for field testing." :Alister: "That can't be...!" :Dartz: "Do you wish revenge against that man?" * Alister nods in agreement. ** Alister vowed to have revenge against KaibaCorp, and Seto is included in this. Even the clothes and food Seto and Mokuba live by are paid for by KaibaCorp. * Although Mokuba is rattled by these accusations, Seto is not as moved, and their Duel continues. Alister's Tactics * The Duel begins going badly when Alister reveals a strategy that transfers Seto's Monsters to Alister's side of the field, adding to the power afforded by the Seal. * Seto attempts to counter the power strategy by setting his favored "Crush Card", but Alister anticipates this move immediately, activating "Royal Decree" to prevent "Crush Card" from being able to be used. Then, his attacks wipe out Seto's defense and many of his Life Points. * Seto regains some ground, unleashing a combo which breaks Alister's monsters and finishes the turn with two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cards on his Field. * Alister retaliates with a simple combo that pulls both of those Dragons to his side alongside his trump Card. With three opposing Monsters clearing 3000, 3500 and 3500 ATK each, Kaiba is out of his depth, and he knows it, since he doesn't have a Monster which can be summoned without Tribute. The Second Dragon * Just as his options seem to dwindle to nothing, his Deck responds with a bright glow which transports him to another world. He arrives before a crystal statue of a dragon with a sword thrust in it. Seto Kaiba removes the sword, unlocking "The Fang of Critias" from its prison and bonding to it. * Yugi & co., heading to the Industrial Illusions HQ, see how "The Eye of Timaeus" shines for a split second. * Back in the real world, Kaiba draws "The Fang of Critias" at the start of his turn, and decided to use it immediately with his set "Crush Card Virus", summoning "Doom Virus Dragon", which wipes out all of Alister's monsters at once. * Just before Seto's new dragon delivers the finishing attack, Alister activates a Magic Card which ends the duel in a draw. A beam of green light shoots up from the depths of the Seal of Orichalcos, knocking Seto back. When he looks up again, Alister is out of sight, but fires a parting shot that he will have his revenge. Notes * Most of Alister's flashback is kept in the English dub. However, the dub does not include the moments when the tank bearing Mikey is bombed. As the battle concludes and young Alister finds himself alone, it is instead stated that Mikey was captured. * In the English dub, Seto Kaiba is called to set Critias free by the voice of Dark Magician Girl. He takes the sword, muttering, "Anything to shut you up." In the Japanese version, no one tells Kaiba to do anything. He frees and recognizes Critias on his own. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Alister Duel continues from previous episode. Kaiba has 2000 Life Points remaining and controls "Versago the Destroyer" (1100/900) in Defense Position. Alister has 2200 Life Points remaining and controls "The Seal of Orichalcos". Turn 7: Alister Alister has just activated "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Alister's monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his "soul". Alister Normal Summons "Gorlag" (1000 → 1500/1000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Gorlag", it gains 500 ATK for each FIRE-Attribute Monster on the field. There is currently one ("Gorlag": 1500 → 2000/1000). "Gorlag" attacks and destroys Seto's "Versago the Destroyer". At the end of the Battle Phase, the second effect of "Gorlag" activates, allowing Alister to revive "Versago the Destroyer" (1100 → 1600/900) in Attack Position as a FIRE-Attribute monster under his control ("Gorlag": 2000 → 2500/1000). Alister Sets a card. Turn 8: Kaiba Seto's hand contains "Crush Card", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", and "Pitch-Dark Dragon". Seto draws. He then Normal Summons "Pitch-Dark Dragon" (900/600) in Defense Position and Sets a Card ("Crush Card"). Alister then activates his face-down "Royal Decree"; now all other Trap Cards will be negated so long as "Royal Decree" is face-up. Turn 9: Alister Alister draws. "Gorlag" attacks and destroys "Pitch-Dark Dragon". "Versago the Destroyer" attacks directly (Seto 2000 → 400). At the end of the Battle Phase, the second effect of "Gorlag" activates, allowing Alister to revive "Pitch-Dark Dragon" in Attack Position (900 → 1400/600) as a FIRE-Attribute monster under his control ("Gorlag": 2500 → 3000/1000). Turn 10: Kaiba Seto draws "Card of Demise" and subsequently activates it to draw until he has five Cards in his hand (his hand contains two cards so he draws three cards). Five turns after "Card of Demise" is activated, Seto must discard his entire hand during his Standby Phase. Kaiba then activates "White Dragon Ritual" to Tribute "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from his hand and Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Paladin of White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Pitch-Dark Dragon" (Alister 2200 → 1700) ("Gorlag": 3000 → 2500/1000). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gorlag" (Alister 1700 → 1200). Since "Gorlag" has been destroyed, all the monsters that were Special Summoned via the effect of "Gorlag" are also destroyed due to the third effect of "Gorlag". Seto then activates the second effect of "Paladin of White Dragon" to Tribute itself and Special Summon another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 11: Alister Alister draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Alister then activates "Aetonyx Flame" to destroy all of Seto's monsters that aren't FIRE-Attribute Fiend-Type monsters and revive "Gorlag" (1000 → 2000/1000) in Attack Position; however Alister is forbidden from conducting his Battle Phase this turn. Alister then activates "Fire Whip" to revive Seto's two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000 → 3500/2500 for both) in Attack Position as FIRE-Attribute monsters under his control ("Gorlag": 2000 → 3000/1000). Alister Sets a card. Turn 12: Kaiba Seto has a vision and unlocks the "The Fang of Critias". It is the card he drew during his Draw Phase. Seto then activates "The Fang of Critias" to target his face-down "Crush Card" in order to Special Summon "Doom Virus Dragon" (1900/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Doom Virus Dragon" activates upon being Summoned, allowing Kaiba to destroy every monster Alister controls with 1500 ATK or more. "Doom Virus Dragon" attacks directly, but Alister activates his face-down "Contagion of Madness" to inflict damage to Seto equal to half the ATK of "Doom Virus Dragon" at the same time that Alister takes Battle Damage (Seto 400 → 0; Alister 1200 → 0). Differences in adaptations * Cut from the beginning of the episode is a shot where Kaiba asks Alister what this is, and then Alister replies "This is 'The Seal of Orichalcos". * In the dub, the sword and mane of "Gorlag" were changed from red to blue, "Gorlag" has three horns instead of two, and its eyes glow green instead of red when strengthened by "The Seal of Orichalcos". * Cut from the dub are flashbacks of scenes of war in Alister's country. * When "The Fang of Critias" is added to Seto's Deck, the card is given a shiny glow in the dub. * Also cut is a shot of Alister clenching his fist so hard that it bleeds. * In the English dub when Seto Kaiba frees Critias, Dark Magician girl is guiding Kaiba from behind the scenes telling him to pull out the sword. In the Japanese anime, her voice is not heard and Kaiba instinctively pulls out the sword and learns Critias' name upon freeing him as well as his powers. Epilogue Since the duel ended in a DRAW, "The Seal of Orichalcos" does not claim the soul of either player. Alister disappears from sight. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.